


Flaming Hot Memes

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shay (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance is NB but uses both he/him and they/them pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: AKA: a chatfic /mostly/ based on my friends and i’s chats[i have another chatfic: Voltron:Legendary Memers, which is set after the war, i was gonna do this one after V:LM but my ass is too impatient lol]





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER SO:  
> RazzleDazzle- Lance[17, hs senior](at the time of this chapter)  
> GayKnife- Keith[18, hs senior]  
> Gremlin- Pidge[16, hs sophmore]  
> Takashit- Shiro[26, college graduate]  
> Alluring- Allura[25, college graudate]  
> Shayed- Shay[18, hs senior]  
> Hunkules- Hunk[18, hs senior]  
> MattTheMeme- Matt[25, college graudate]
> 
> teacher squad + krolia  
> whythefuckyoukrolyin- Krolia[45, retired spy]  
> tiktokantok- Antok[46, Teacher]  
> kolidont- Kolivan [47, Teacher]  
> acethace- Thace[44, Teacher]  
> ulazyboy- Ulaz[44, Teacher]

RazzleDazzle added Gayknife Takashit, Shayed, Hunkules, Gremlin, MattTheMeme and Alluring to Senior Year Bitches

RazzleDazzle:HEWWO!?  
Gremlin:oh boy a group chat  
Gremlin:Allura, Matt and Shiro are old why are they here  
RazzleDazzle:because we need the Adults™️ Here  
RazzleDazzle:and ur a sophmore but ur a part of the squad so  
Gayknife:hi Lance <3  
RazzleDazzle:<3 hi  
Gremln:oh no klance is here  
RazzleDazzle:shhh i love him  
Takashit:Children go to bed  
RazzleDazzle:DAD ITS SUMMER  
Takashit:YOU KEEP GOING TO BED AT 5  
RazzleDazzle:BUT DAD  
MattTheMeme:listen to ur other dad lance  
SharkBi:ahshd  
Alluring:good afternoon peasents i have arrived  
RazzleDazzle:you call us peasents but you ate ramen in your bathtub  
Alluring:shhh  
Hunkules:oh hell yeah a group chat  
Shayed:hi hunk <33  
Hunkules:SHAYYYY <3  
RazzleDazzle:guess who’s birthday is this week? YEET  
Gayknife:you’re going to be an adult  
RazzleDazzle:how do you adult  
Takashit:tbh i have no idea  
MattTheMeme:MOOD

Gayknife:we have 2 more months of summer but this year is the last school year for us YEET  
Gayknife:if i see that goddamn Kenny kid screaming about “gay being wrong” and chewing with his mouth open i swear to god  
RazzleDazzle:i fucking hate that kid  
Takashit:his brother was in my graduating class and was pretty chill compared to him  
Gremlin:god i hate that Kenny kid  
Gremlin:kid sits on his ass playing video games and in class doesnt even pay attention  
Alluring:there was this one kid named Peter who acted all high and mighty and acted like anyone who was LGBT were going to hell  
MattTheMeme:oh god peter was a dick  
Takashit:he made a big deal out of matt and i holding hands once  
Alluring:i almost kicked him in the shit

RazzleDazzle:god im so glad this is the last school year  
RazzleDazzle:i’m so done with dealing with assholes  
Gremlin:i could just..graduate two years early  
Gremlin:seeing as y’all are the only group of friends i have its like..  
MattTheMeme:what about those kids you met in science?  
Gremlin:they’re okay but they arent /you guys/  
RazzleDazzle:awww pidgey loves uss  
Gremlin:suprisingly i do  
MattTheMeme:we love you too, gremlin  
GayKnife:i’m gonna decorate my locker with gay pride shit to make the homophobes mad lol  
RazzleDazzle:thats my boyfriend!  
GayKnife:90% chance Sendak takes it down  
Alluring:my dad told sendak that if he ever harrases a LGBT+ student again he’d get fired  
GayKnife:YEET i love your dad  
RazzleDazzle:Keith said yeet im proud  
RazzleDazzle:also im 90% sure Kolivan and Antok are dating  
GayKnife:they probably are  
GayKnife:hold on let me ask my mom

GayKnife > whythefuckyoukroliyin  
GayKnife: mom are kolivan and antok dating

Teacher Squad + Krolia  
*whythefuckyoukroliyin sent 1 photo*  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:hes caught on  
tiktokantok:HOW DID HE KNOW  
Kolidont:he’s krolias son, he knows shit nobody else knows  
acethace:he been knew koli  
acethace:we all been knew  
ulazyboy:he been knew because antok always goes into Kolivans classroom after school hours  
ulazyboy:also the way that they look at eachother

whythefuckyoukrolyin > GayKnife  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:yeah

Senior Year Bitches  
*GayKnife sent 1 photo*  
RazzleDazzle:YEET  
Gremlin:oh my god  
Hunkules:we been knew  
MattTheMeme:they were dating when we were in hs  
Takashit:they aint slick  
MattTheMeme:theres a worm on my window so i yelled loudly “OH, WORM?”  
Takashit:i want a divorce  
MattTheMeme:too bad you love me

GayKnife:this year is hopefully our good™️ year  
GayKnife:all the asshole senior kids are gone, alfor has our backs if sendak harrases us  
GayKnife:although theres still Kenny..those who shall not be named..  
RazzleDazzle:i will fight anyone who puts their hand on you  
GayKnife:ooh scary boyfriend

MattTheMeme:god realizing it now shiro and i’s relationship is the typical: nerd/jock trope  
MattTheMeme:Friends To Lovers, mutual pining, slow burn, 2K+  
Takashit:pfft

Gayknife > whythefuckyoukrolyin  
Gayknife:i’m at Lances  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:ok  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:tell your father to stop making texas tost and claiming its him i love that man bUT I SWEAR TO GOD  
GayKnife:lol


	2. oh wow two updates in one night

Shayed:gma woke us up by recreating the “i cant get no sleep cause of yall” meme  
Shayed:gma i love you but at 9 WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS OVER??  
Gremlin:PFFT  
Hunkules:shays gma is a riot i love her  
Shayed:when you marry me this is what you will deal with  
Hunkules:oh im prepared

Hunkules:and at this moment in time i realized that i am no longer straight and am indeed pansexual  
RazzleDazzle:CONGRATS BUDDY!!  
Hunkules:i realized this while eating w/ shays fam that i love everyone the way i love shay  
Shayed:<3  
Gremlin:this chat is officially a fucking rainbow  
RazzleDazzle:IT IS  
Gayknife:i am at lances rn  
Gayknife:his mom is feeding us 100 course meals  
RazzleDazzle:thats my mom for you  
Gayknife:meanwhile my moms like:”oh hey lance want to know about the time keith-“  
RazzleDazzle:ur mom is amazing   
Alluring:welcome to the pan club  
Alluring:i am currently sitting on the counter and eating a tub of icecream  
RazzleDazzle:MOOD  
Alluring:i am not a functioning adult  
RazzleDazzle:you arent  
MattTheMeme:katie  
MattTheMeme:katherine  
MattTheMeme:what time did you go to bed  
Gremlin:....6  
MattTheMeme:oh my fucking god  
Takashit:PIDGE  
Gremlin:SHHHHHHHHHHHH

MattTheMeme:god im not ready for winter  
MattTheMeme:it gets cOLD AS FUCK and then summers hot  
MattTheMeme:but not as hot as shiro  
Takashit:hahsgdgd MATT  
MattTheMeme:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it tru

Shayed:lowkey hoping hunk and i are roomies in college  
Shayed:bc if not i will wreck hell  
RazzleDazzle:me if keith and i arent roomies  
Takashit:allura, matt and i were roomies in college  
Takashit:matt and i would annoy Allura constantly with our pda  
Alluring:i love you two to death but WHY  
Takashit:>:)

Gayknife > Gremlin  
Gayknife:cryptid hunt tommorow?  
Gremlin:HELL YEAH  
GayKnife:i have my equipment always  
Gremlin:YEET

RazzleDazzle renamed Senior Year Bitches to Lance Month  
Takashit:is it okay to listen to lana del ray 5000 times  
MattTheMeme:no  
Gremlin:the cryptid hoes are going hunting tommorow  
MattTheMeme:bE SAFE  
Gremlin:i will pilot piner

*RazzleDazzle sent 20 photos*  
RazzleDazzle:fresh memes before i book for the night  
Alluring:oh thank god neat fresh memes


	3. Cryptid Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seniors™️ freak out about college and the cryptid hoes

GayKnife > Gremlin  
GayKnife:YOU READY!?  
Gremlin:uhhHHHHH YEAH

GayKnife > RazzleDazzle  
GayKnie:the hoes are hunting lov u  
RazzleDazzle:lov u too <3

GayKnife > Alluring  
GayKnife:we’re in the woods behind ur house lol

LANCE MONTH  
RazzleDazzle:”the hoes are hunting lov u” ~ Keith  
Takashit:PFFT  
MattTheMeme:those hoes  
Alluring:they’re in the woods behind my house lol  
Alluring:i saw them park near my house and yeet into the woods  
Alluring:also keith sent me a message

 

GayKnife:the hoes are back from hunting  
Gremlin:we THINK we saw mothman  
*Gremlin sent 5 photos*  
Alluring:lmfao that looks like a bush  
Gremlin:its mothman

Shayed:*YELLS ABOUT COLLEGE*  
Shayed:THE GARRISON IS ONE OF THE TOP UNIVERSITIES IN THE COUNTRY  
Shayed:IF ALL OF US GET IN THEN IM YELLING  
Shayed:YOU GOT TO STUDY HARD AS A COCK TO GET IN  
Hunkules:”hard as a cock” oh my god  
Hunkules:also does that mean i have to pull all nighters  
Shayed:..yeah  
Hunkules:WOOOO GALAXY GARRISON  
GayKnife:i dont know what sleep is  
MattTheMeme:it took 10 months of crying and all nighters for me to get in the garrison  
Alluring:^^  
Takashit:^^^  
Gremlin:how bout i just..skip school and go to the garrison  
MattTheMeme:no  
Gremlin:WHEN YOU GUYS LEAVE I’LL BE ALL ALONE  
Gremlin:KLANCE AND HUNAY WILL BE GONE  
Gremlin:HALF THE GSA WILL BE GONE

GayKnife:spent 20 minutes chasing a fly around my house  
GayKnife:i killed it  
Gremlin:good  
GayKnife:HOLD ON THERES ONE IN MY BATHROOM  
GayKnife:BITCH IS DEAAAAAAD  
Takashit:hagsgd

RazzleDazzle added Hunkules, Shayed, GayKnife, Beezor , Axca , catlady, FluffyBoi, and PrinceLotion Senior Year Squad  
RazzleDazzle:HELLO EVERYONE  
Beezor:yo  
GayKnife:i love how we all have nice witty nicknames and axcas is just “axca”  
Beezor:she wouldnt change it to stickass  
Beezor:aLSO OW KOVA JUST FUCKING SCRATCHED ME  
Beezor: Narti come get your hellish cat  
Catlady: no  
Beezor: Narti I stg  
Acxa: Narti how are you typing   
Catlady: I hit the buttons   
Fluffyboi: I’m typing for her   
Fluffyboi: she just hit me   
Acxa: I hate all of you   
*Beezor changed Acxa’s name to Stickass*  
Stickass: fuck you all

*PrinceLotion changed his to Stealyourbitchthenyoursoul*  
*Stealyourbitchthenyoursoul changed his name to LongHairDontCare*  
*LongHairDontCare changed his name to QuintessenceLover101*  
*QuintessenceLover101 changed his name to PrinceLotion*  
Stickass: pick a fucking name dumbass  
PrinceLotion: Fuck you I do what I want   
Catlady: I hate all of you  
Stickass: that’s my line  
Fluffyboi: Narti’s cat is clawing me help  
Beezor: y’all out here having trivial problems while I’m being chased by a roomba  
PrinceLotion: what the fuck  
Stickass: how   
Fluffyboi: ARE YOU OK?  
Catlady: good

RazzleDazzle:i’m kicking all of you out of this chat  
Beezor:you love us   
RazzleDazzle:eat my ass  
Beezor:nah thats keiths job

RazzleDazzle:tbt to the time i went over to the sincline house and kova scratched my back into hell  
Fluffyboi:RIP LANCE  
RazzleDazzle:I JUST WANTED TO TALK WITH EZ MY GOD  
Beezor:PFFT  
GayKnife:>:( kova hurt my love i no likey  
Beezor:oh no klance is here  
GayKnife:fuck off ez

LANCE MONTH  
Gremlin:someone tell me to get my shit done  
MattTheMeme:get your shit done katie  
Gremlin:i dont want to  
MattTheMeme:Katherine

GayKnife:lotors squad is a RIOT i love them  
RazzleDazzle:a huge riot

Senior Year Squad  
Beezor:lotor i stg if you leave your hairspray in the sink again  
PrinceLotion:stfu ezor  
RazzleDazzle:i dont get why us beauty boys cant have our products everywhere?  
Beezor:cause yall are bitches  
PrinceLotion:eat my entire ass  
Beezor:you have no ass  
PrinceLotion:fuck you  
Stickass:narti control your fucking cat  
catlady:piss  
Shayed:oh my god  
Hunkules:what did i walk inro  
Stickass:Kova being a bitch  
Hunkules:isnt that all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SOME NEW DUDES:  
> Beezor - Ezor (18, senior)  
> catlady - Narti (18, senior)  
> stickass - Axca (18, senior)  
> FluffyBoi - Zethrid(18, senior)  
> PrinceLotion - Lotor(18, senior)


	4. LANCES BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LANCES BIRTHDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tw for: homophobia and racisim

GayKnife > RazzleDazzle  
GayKnife:happy birthday to my world, my love, my universe, stars to my night sky, my everything, you’re a fucking adult now hOLY SHIT, i love youuuuuuu happy birthdaaaaaaaaay <3  
RazzleDazzle:gagdgd HOW DAAARE <3

LANCE MONTH  
Hunkules:HAPPY!! BIRTHDAY!! BESTIE!!  
RazzleDazzle:AAAAAAAA  
Hunkules:also our fuckin uh friendaversary is IN SEPTEMBER  
Takashit:”friendaversary”  
Hunkules:i made it up  
Hunkules:LANCE AND I BECAME BESTIES IN KINDERGARDEN ON SEPTEMBER 6TH AT 9 AM  
RazzleDazzle:WE HAVE FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS  
Hunkules:WE HAVE THE SAME FAVORITE JUICE  
Hunkules:WE FINISH EACHOTHERS  
RazzleDazzle:SENTANCES  
Hunkules:WE HAVE BEEN BESTIES SINCE DAY ONE  
RazzleDazzle:FIGHT US  
Shayed:oh my god  
GayKnife:you two i stg

Shayed:hi what if we all shared a house  
Shayed:like  
Shayed:the senior squad™️ + pidge  
Hunkules:OH MY GOD YES  
Gremlin:if i see any nakedness i swear  
Shayed:..i was gonna say something but  
Gremlin:shay i stg

Shayed:keith i shall be joining you and matthew in the “boyfriend jacket” club  
Hunkules:rip my jacket  
Takashit:I HAVE 0 JACKETS  
Takashit:mATTHEW TOOK THEM  
Shayed:PFFT

*RazzleDazzle sent 1 photo*  
RazzleDazzle:LOOK AT THIS CAKE HUNK MADE  
Shayed:MY BOYFRIEND IS TALENTED  
RazzleDazzle:ITS..PERFECT  
Hunkules:<3

GayKnife:hi im at lances  
Gremlin:of course  
GayKnife:my boyf is warm and i love it

 

Gremlin:yeet or yote  
Hunkules:YEET  
Takashit:no and no  
Gremlin:bUT DAD  
Takashit:i said no  
MattTheMeme:BUT DADDY  
Takashit:...why are you like this

Takashit:i hate back to school season  
Takashit:targets always in a mad rush  
Takashit:i am exhausted and i want this shift to end so i can go home  
MattTheMeme:big mood  
Shayed:had to deal with some annoying upcoming freshman at the coffee shop  
Shayed:they all wanted some limited edition coffee we had(which is only avalible up until next week and then its gone)  
Shayed:so i get their order, make their coffees and they’re yelling at me to hurry up  
Shayed:theres like eight of them btw  
Shayed:SO TO MAKE EIGHT COFFEES???  
Shayed:so like..as soon as i finish the last girls coffee they just leave  
Hunkules:what the fuck  
RazzleDazzle:how can one be..that impatient??  
Shayed:and im standing there with a tray full of coffees  
Shayed:and rax walks in and i explain it to him  
Shayed:and he’s like “what the fuck”  
Takashit:did they know that..they have to wait for things..  
Shayed:obviously not  
Shayed:we ended up having those coffees in the break room  
Shayed:it was really shitty cause they could have waited a few minutes and sat down  
RazzleDazzle:i had an angry middle aged mom get mad at me because i work at the drug store my family owns and like..that one day i had a bi pride pin on ALONG with my cuba shirt and she yells at me calling me an immagrant and and a f*g  
RazzleDazzle:and my mama saw this happen while i went into the back room to have a mental breakdown and she chewed this woman out  
RazzleDazzle:and that if she ever treated her children or any other employee like that again she’d be kicked out  
RazzleDazzle:my mom then went and put a “we are LGBTQ+ friendly”  
Shayed:hi i love your mom  
RazzleDazzle:everyone does

RazzleDazzle:THANKS FOR THE AMAZING MCFUCKING BIRTHDAY  
RazzleDazzle:I LOVE U ALL  
Hunketh:WE LOVE YOU TOO  
RazzleDazzle:WE’RE ALL FULLY FUNCTIONING ADULTS  
Hunketh:remove the “fully functioning” part  
Shayed:gagdgd  
RazzleDazzle:oh my god we’re old now  
RazzleDazzle:OH MY GOD WE’RE OLD NOW  
Takashit:GRADUATING COLLEGE BE LIKE


	5. the epic love stories of shatt, hunay and klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh? you thought thered be fluff?
> 
> Tw For:  
> Panic Attacks and Homophobia
> 
> DONT WORRY THERES MORE FLUFF IN THE END

Takashit:hi im sappy and kept thinking back on Matt and i’s relationship  
Takashit:SO WHO WANTS TO HEAR THE EPIC SHATT LOVE STORY  
Hunkules:ME  
RazzleDazzle:ALSO ME  
Takashit:alright so  
Takashit:lets fast forward to kindergarten  
Gayknife:”fast forward” Takashit:shut up keith i havent had coffee yet Takashit:matt and i meet in class when school first starts, we both meet allura on the playground  
Alluring:oh shit it me  
Takashit:fast forward to high school where Matt and I are trying to figure out our sexualities and what the fuck we even are  
MattTheMeme:i learn about the term “bisexual” and talk to shiro about it  
MattTheMeme:i then realized “oh shit im bisexual”  
MattTheMeme:then i take one look at shiro and i feel like my heart just starts beating 100x faster and whenever im around him my face gets red  
MattTheMeme:i yell to allura about it  
Takashit:i also yelled to allura about it  
Alluring:i set these two up on a “date” to talk about their feelings  
MattTheMeme:after that date, shatt was born  
Takashit:<3  
MattTheMeme:<3  
Shayed:poor allura having to deal with their pining  
Alluring:IT WAS NOT ENJOYABLE  
Gayknife:believe me it wasnt fun dealing with shiro yelling to me about matt  
Gremlin:”KATIE HAVE YOU SEEN HIS ABS???”

RazzleDazzle:OKAY SO  
RazzleDazzle:KLANCES EPIC LOVE STORY  
RazzleDazzle:it all started in highschool, i had just broken up with an ex(as did keith) and i didnt really feel like getting into another relationship  
RazzleDazzle:keith would sometimes come into the convient store to get some snacks but i never knew he and i went to the same school  
Gayknife:i was going through some other shit and was in a bad mental state at the time  
Gayknife:i isolated myself and never really spoke to people, i was considered “the loner boy”  
Gayknife:the only friends i had were Shiro, Matt and Pidge  
Gayknife:but i was alone in high school because Shiro and Matt were in college and Pidge was still in middle school  
Gayknife:i also had my parents but they worked a lot(esp. my mom) so it was mostly just keith sitting in his room reading or smthn  
Gayknife:one day i see Lance in the lunchline and the sun just..shines brightly on him  
Gayknife:and then he SMILES and i feel my heart racing and my face heating up  
Gayknife:i watch as he sits at a table with shay and hunk and i just felt my heart go BA-THUMP BA-THUMP YOU’RE IN LOOOOOOOVE  
Gayknife:a year later, Pidge is a freshman and ends up being friends with Lance, so we hang out often  
Gayknife:juinor year i finally have the courage to ask out Lance  
Gayknife:because then i realized that Lance isnt like anyone i’ve dated before  
Gayknife:he’s kind, funny, caring, makes me smile and just an all around great person  
Gayknife:he makes /me/ want to become a better person  
Gayknife:so i do, and i realize he likes me back  
Gayknife:we start dating  
Gayknife:and the rest is history  
RazzleDazzle:<3  
Gayknife:<3  
Gremlin:aww dorks  
Gremlin:we found out when keith walked around the school wearing lances varsity jacket  
Takashit:cue keith gushing about lance every 5 seconds  
Gayknife:shut it i love him  
Alluring:DORKS  
Alluring:ALSO HUNAY LOVE STORY GIVE IT TO US  
Hunkules:YEET  
Shayed:alrighty here we go  
Shayed:Lance, Hunk and I were basically our own “golden trio” through kindergarten  
Shayed:Hunk and Lance met in kindergarten and i met them both in 1st grade  
Shayed:we ended up becoming close friends throughout the years and would fight through hell for eachother  
Shayed:high school rolls around, and we’re still VERY close  
Shayed:sophmore year was when i started to feel really insecure about myself, i had shitload of acne and i was treated like shit by some assholes  
Shayed:it went to the point where i’d only talk to Hunk and Lance  
Shayed:i also realized i had feelings™️ for hunk because whenever he’d smile or laugh i felt my heart sink and my face turn red as hell  
Shayed:but I thought to myself “oh god i’m ugly as hell he wont love me at all”  
Hunkules:lies and slander you’re the prettiest girl in the world  
Shayed:hadggdgdbabs HUNK  
Shayed:then one day i get this pretty yellow flower in my locker  
Shayed:so i pick it up  
Shayed:and theres a note that says “you’re really pretty - H.G.” On it  
Shayed:and i’m like “wait i only know one h.g.”  
Shayed:MY FACE GOES FULLY RED  
Shayed:AND I LOOK BEHIND ME TO SEE LANCE GRINNING LIKE A MADMAN AND HUNK FULLY RED  
Shayed:HUNK AND I START DATING AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS THE BIRTH OF THIS SQUADS PURE SHIP  
RazzleDazzle:i encouraged him to put the flower in there  
Shayed:it was also because you two were the only people to know my locker comb

RazzleDazzle:wait pidge do you know the tale of locker 666 at the middle school  
Gremlin:UH HELL YEAH  
RazzleDazzle:that haunted ass locker  
Aluring:oh my god /locker 666/  
Alluring:nobody had that locker  
Alluring:its dusty af on the inside probably  
Alluring:and this locker sat inbetween Ben Smith and Larry Roberts’s lockers  
Alluring:ben has a boyfriend(now fiancé) named jerry and its fucking hilarious  
RazzleDazzle:pfft  
Gremlin:nobody had the lockers next to 666 in my grade  
RazzleDazzle:one time axca leaned against the locker and something kicked her off it and she was SPOOKED  
Alluring:oh my god  
Alluring:Larry one time put his backpack by the locker and something inside 666 made a loud bang noise and it was the spookiest shit i’ve ever seen  
Takashit:one time a substitute stood by that locker and immediately quit the next day and nobody knew why

RazzleDazzle:hi im having a panic attack in the breakroom rn  
RazzleDazzle:im at the register right and i have my signature bi shirt on  
RazzleDazzle:middle aged “i want to speak to your manager” soccer mom walks up and i scan her items like normal  
RazzleDazzle:she then see’s my shirt and says “thats gross  
RazzleDazzle:i ignore her and tell her to swipe her card  
RazzleDazzle:she then calls me a “f*g” and that “this generation is ruining everything by being gay”  
Gremlin:what the fuck?  
RazzleDazzle:and then i bag her items and she just  
RazzleDazzle:says something like “put on gloves i dont want to be infected with the gay disease”  
Takashit:when was..being attracted to the same gender(or both) a disease??  
MattTheMeme:honestly thats fucking rude  
MattTheMeme:you werent..harming her with that shirt??  
RazzleDazzle:she then said that bisexuality wasnt real and i had to pick a side then left and i went into the back room to cry and hh  
Gayknife:baby :(( do you need me to pick you up?  
RazzleDazzle:yeah  
Gremlin:thats what i hate about past generations  
Gremlin:they demand that you should respect your elders but they dont respect us  
Gremlin:they call us “lazy” but as soon as WE speak up they get mad and tell us we’re being “immature”  
Gremlin:gen X’ers and baby boomers are so stuck in the past they dont realize that times are changing  
Gremlin:kids nowadays have different veiws than kids back them  
Gremlin:and the adults just say shit like “thoughts and prayers” whenever shit happens and dont actually FUCKING DO SOMETHING  
Shayed:^^^  
Gremlin:like you’d expect them to do something? you’d expect them to stop all these major tragides but nope they dont care  
Gremlin:adults want us to open up to them but they then say shit like “depression isnt real” and “you aren’t depressed” and kids feel like they CANT open up  
Takashit:took the words right out of my mouth  
Takashit:the world is shitty and this generation WANTS to fix it  
Hunkules:we have to clean up the mistakes our parents and grandparents’s generations made  
Shayed:i’m glad we have teachers like Ulaz, Thace, Antok and Kolivan who /UNDERSTAND/ our frustrations and want to help us grow up and make this world better  
RazzleDazzle:^^  
Hunkules:bless those four  
Hunkules:because they care a LOT about their students  
Hunkules:when we graduate im gonna miss them  
Gayknife:BIG SAME  
RazzleDazzle:Kolivan acts like a big toughie but in reality hes just such a huge softie but he doesnt admit it

Gayknife > Kolidont  
Gayknife:SOFTIE  
Kolidont:WATCH IT, KOGANE

teacher squad + krolia  
*Kolidont sent 1 photo*  
Kolidont:control your child krolia jfc  
Whythefuckyoukrolyin:no  
Ulazyboy:PFFT  
Acethace:he called you out  
tiktokantok:I CANT BELIEVE MY BOYFRIEND WAS CALLED OUT 

LANCE MONTH  
*RazzleDazzle changed LANCE MONTH to Chaotic Bitches*  
*Gayknife sent 1 photo*  
RazzleDazzle:PFFT  
Gremlin:oh my god  
Takashit:im pretty sure his dad retired the year we graduated  
Gremlin:wait kolivans /DAD/ was a teacher?  
MattTheMeme:yeah and he was HILARIOUS  
MattTheMeme:one night he walked into kolivans room and threw a water bottle at his desk and just left  
Hunkules:pfft  
MattTheMeme:we called him “Og Kolivan”  
Alluring:he was like a millenial in a middle aged mans body  
MattTheMeme:he was a shakira fan  
MattTheMeme:and one time he was singing shakira and kolivan walks in and he’s like “dad stfu”  
Gayknife:lmao  
Gayknife:IF MY MOM WAS A TEACHER SHED EMBARRAS ME  
MattTheMeme:”so this was keith when he was a preeteen”  
Gayknife:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gayknife:so i got a blue backpack  
RazzleDazzle:and i got a red  
Gremlin:oh my god

Gremlin:myself and my upcoming sophmore friends are plotting to take over the school when you leave  
Gayknife:PFFT

Gremlin added Alexplaydespacito, rainirainigoaway, cupofjaiden and iwonthesitatebitch to TAKEOVER  
Gremlin:good evening my lovley bitches  
cupofjaiden:IS THE TAKEOVER IN ACTION  
Gremlin:WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE SENIORS LEAVE  
iwonthesitatebitch:TAKEOVEEEER  
iwonthesitatebitch:i want sendak, morvok and haxus GONE  
Gremlin:you know golden boy takashi shirogane  
iwonthesitatebitch:yeah?  
Gremlin:well he’s friends with alfors daughter(and i am too)  
Gremlin:and allura said that if those three ever harrased an lgbt+ student again they’d be fired  
alexplaydespacito:YEET  
Gremlin:i’m already trapped with klance and hunay and after they leave i’ll be trapped with jaini >:(  
cupofjaiden:eat my ass  
Gremlin:ask raini  
rainirainigoaway:this is what i wake up to  
Gremlin:raini...its 4pm  
rainirainigoaway:i know  
alexplaydespacito:raini what the fuck

Chaotic Bitches  
Takashit:ahem  
Takashit:I LOVE MATTHEW JAMES HOLT  
Gremlin:oh no  
MattTheMeme:<3  
Alluring:Pidge we are the only single ones in this gc  
Gremlin:RUN  
Alluring:whats next shatt gets married and then klance and hunay  
Gayknife: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY I INTRODUCED PIDGES SQUAD  
> THEY’RE ALL PEOPLE I MADE UP(and will come into play later in the fic ;D)  
> Gremlin:Pidge, yall know her  
> Alexplaydespacito: Alex, the only guy in the group  
> rainirainigoaway: raini, pidges fellow hacker friend  
> cupofjaiden: Jaiden, memelord and rainis gf  
> iwonthesitatebitch: Rebecca(or just reba), memelord and little shit  
> and none of them are straight ahshd


	6. oh hey a shatt chapter

Takashit:god work was so shitty today i just  
Takashit:i have a large fucking headache and im waiting for matt to get home  
Takashit:SO MANY SHITTY CUSTOMERS  
Alluring:i dealt with a lot too  
Alluring:now i’m just in my bed not wanting to move  
Takashit:god mood  
Shayed:god save us all  
RazzleDazzle:IM SO EXAUSHTED  
RazzleDazzle:i have track /AND/ choir during the school year  
Gayknife:god i cant wait to go to your meets  
Gayknife:just to see those nice..broad shoulders  
Hunkules:jfc keith  
Hunkules:i think YOU’D need the water more than Lance

Takashit:my husband has returned with soup  
MattTheMeme:<3  
Gayknife:since when did you two get married  
Takashit:sophmore year  
Alluring:PFFT  
RazzleDazzle:keith and i have been married since sophmore year too wow  
Shayed:Lmao  
Alluring:god when you two are married i’m gonna have to deal with even MORE pda  
Takashit:>:)

 

Alluring:yall..bonfire at the altea mansioooon?  
Shayed:YEET  
Takashit:im down  
MattTheMeme:is dad altea out of town this week?  
Alluring:yeah  
RazzleDazzle:WE’RE ALL IN YEAH

teacher squad + krolia  
kolidont:i was going to alfors house to get some paperwork and he’s out of town and allura and her friends(including krolias son) are having a bonfire and i joined them  
*kolidont sent 1 photo*  
tiktokantok:oh my god

 

Takashit added Shayed, Hunkules, RazzleDazzle and Gayknife to IM HAVING A CRISIS  
Takashit:so yknow how in the gc and at the bonfire i called matt my husband  
Takashit:now im considering him actually being my husband  
RazzleDazzle:well i mean..you’ve been together for a long time so why not  
Hunkules:you have a commited relationship, you’re both mature and at a good age to do so  
Takashit:i have enough money for a ring  
Shayed:one thing though  
Shayed:Pidge and Matts parents  
Takashit:oh yeah  
Takashit:let me message pidge first

Takashit > Gremlin  
*Takashit sent 1 photo*  
Takashit:so like  
Takashit:i want to marry matt  
Gremlin:you have permission(and my parents gave you it too)  
Gremlin:but let me warn you, Takashi  
Gremlin:i know you wont hurt matt  
Gremlin:but if you EVER hurt matt nobody on this earth will hear of “Takashi Shirogane” ever again

IM HAVING A CRISIS  
*Takashit sent 1 photo*  
Takashit:hi pidge is fucking scary  
Hunkules:she is  
Takashit:shes smol but she’d murder me if she could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i have..a lot of arcs  
> 1\. Sendak, Morvok and Haxus  
> 2\. Shatt Proposal  
> 3\. Pidges Squad  
> 4._____ ___  
> and more to come ;))


	7. OH HERES SOME ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for: death caused by fire a la tadashi hamada  
> weren’t expecting this one, werent you?

Alluring:good morning nyall im eating ramen at 10am  
Gremlin:”nyall” when did you become lance  
RazzleDazzle:shut it pidge  
Takashit:allura jfc  
Alluring:stfu takashi  
MattTheMeme:yal are wild

Gayknife:yote or yeet  
Gremlin:yeet  
MattTheMeme:yote  
Gremlin:piss  
MattTheMeme:is piss ur new insult?  
Gremlin:piss  
MattTheMeme:wow love u too sis  
Gremlin:>:)  
MattTheMeme:piss  
Takashit:/siblings/

RazzleDazzle:HI GUESS WHOS A BITCH AND JUST TOOK ALL MY OLD PENCILS AND SHIT, TOOK MY BROTHERS OLD BACKPACK AND NEVER USED NOTEBOOKS CAUSE I DONT WANT TO BUY SCHOOL SUPPLIES  
RazzleDazzle:ME  
Hunkules:god i wish that were me  
Gayknife:mood  
Shayed:honestly lance i did the same thing  
Shayed:i took some of raxs old shit and my old shit we never used  
Hunkules:life hack  
Gremlin:i stole matts shit he never used  
MattTheMeme:how dare >:0  
Gremlin:shhh you live with shiro i can do what i want  
Takashit:babe im using your razor to shave my stubble  
MattTheMeme:DONT GET RID OF THE STUBBLE  
Takashit:IM GOING TO  
Takashit:MY RAZOR IS BROKEN, MATTHEW  
MattTheMeme:HOW DID YOU BREAK IT  
Takashit:I DONT KNOW  
Gayknife:chaotic  
Gayknife:also bb i took ur robe ily <3  
RazzleDazzle:<3  
MattTheMeme:relationship culture is stealing ur partners stuff

IM HAVING A CRISIS  
*Takashit sent 1 photo*  
Takashit:so thats the ring  
Shayed:oooh pretty  
Takashit:our anniversary is in december soo  
Takashit:i’ll do it then  
Gayknife:sPEAKING OF ANNIVERSARIES  
Gayknife:lance and i’s is in april  
Shayed:oh worm hunk and i’s is in may

Chaotic Bitches  
RazzleDazzle:i just did a mile run  
RazzleDazzle:i am exAUSHTED  
RazzleDazzle:I LOVE TRACK BUT  
RazzleDazzle:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hunkules:RIP  
RazzleDazzle:and thEN CHOIR  
Gayknife:i cant wait to hear my boyfs beautiful singing voice <3  
RazzleDazzle:<3

Takashit:so many girls had a crush on me in hs abdgdg  
Takashit:THE LOOK ON THEIR /FACES/ WHEN MATT AND I KISSED AFTER A GAME  
MattTheMeme:nobody expected that golden boy star quarterback takashi shirogane and his best friend weeb nerd matthew holt would end up together  
Takashit:”wait..you and matt are /TOGETHER?/“ “yeah” “/HOW/“ “he hot”  
MattTheMeme:hagdgdgd  
Alluring:it was all people would talk about for months  
Alluring:i remember one time a girl started cRYING because “takashi wasnt supposed to like boys” and i was like “well he do”  
Alluring:some people thought shiro and i would get together and im like nah bitch  
RazzleDazzle:PFFT

RazzleDazzle:KEITH  
RazzleDazzle:I CAN SHOW YOU THE WOOOOOOORLD  
RazzleDazzle:SHINING, SLIMMERING, SPLENDID  
RazzleDazzle:SO TELL ME PRINCE WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDE  
Gayknife:when i met you <3  
RazzleDazzle:HEFGHHGD  
RazzleDazzle:keith is my prince <3  
Gayknife:<3  
Gayknife:you can show me the world because you’re my world <3  
RazzleDazzle:HDBGSVGDSSS

Gayknife:WOLF JUST COCKBLOCKED ME AS I WAS KISSING LANCE  
Takashit:..you named your fucking dog wolf  
Gayknife:stfu shiro i do what i want  
Takashit:KEITH  
Gayknife:piss  
Takashit:how dare you >:0  
Gayknife:go back to making out with matt  
MattTheMeme:yeah shiro you stopped shoving your tougne in me to talk in this gc >:((  
Gremlin:oh my god what did i tab into  
Shayed:hell

Alluring:i spend about 20 minutes getting ready is that wrong  
RazzleDazzle:no  
Gayknife:when we go on dates he pretties himself up for 20 minutes  
RazzleDazzle:I WANT TO LOOK PRETTY  
Gayknife:tf ur always pretty???

Gayknife:lance is prettier than all these beusty gurus on youtube  
Gayknife:bc lance is pretty with and without makeup and ??? im gay ????  
RazzleDazzle:hahdgd  
Takashit:WHIPPED  
Gayknife:I LOVE HIM, TAKASHI

 

Gayknife:uhhhh guys  
Gayknife:a fire just started outside my house  
Gayknife:ma and i are outside right noW AND DadDJB JUST RAN IN  
Takashit:oh my god  
Takashit:what happened!?  
Gayknife:WE DONT KNOW  
Gayknife:DAD JUST RAN IN THE FUCKING FIRE  
Gayknife:I NEED TO GO

 

RazzleDazzle:hey i just met up with him at the hospital  
RazzleDazzle:tex is dead  
RazzleDazzle:both krolia and keith are devestated

Teacher Squad + Krolia  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:hes dead..hes fucking dead  
kolidont:krolia im so sorry  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:lance came over to comfort keith  
tiktokantok:he’s a sweet boy  
tiktokantok:tell keith to keep him

Chaotic Bitches  
Takashit:any reason why tex ran into the fire?  
RazzleDazzle:he went and got wolf  
RazzleDazzle:wolf is fine but  
RazzleDazzle:keith is broken right now :(  
RazzleDazzle:it hurts me to see him like this

 

Gayknife > RazzleDazzle  
Gayknife:te quiero  
RazzleDazzle:want me to come over?  
RazzleDazzle:are you at a hotel?  
Gayknife:yeah but i want to go to your house  
Gayknife:im just..so distraught  
Gayknife:WHY THE FUCK DID I LET THIS HAPPEN  
RazzleDazzle:baby it wasnt your fault  
RazzleDazzle:your dads death, the fire, was /not/ your fault  
Gayknife:i might be distant from the gc for a while  
RazzleDazzle:its alright honey <3 want me to pick you up?  
Gayknife:yeah

Chaotic Bitches  
RazzleDazzle:Keiths at my house right now, he said he’ll be distant from the gc for a while  
Gremlin: :(  
Gremlin:let him know we understand

MattTheMeme > SamHam  
MattTheMeme:hey i know this is random but something just happened with keiths dad and i just want you to know that no matter what pidge and i love you very much  
SamHam:i love you too, son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “te quiero” means “i want you” in spanish, which is keith and lances code word for eachother when they need comfort


	8. aftermath of the fire + keith and lance really love eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter and lance is a good bf

RazzleDazzle:hey i might not be on much today   
RazzleDazzle:need to be there for keith  
Hunkules:dont worry we understand <3

RazzleDazzle > Takashit  
RazzleDazzle:they’ve decided to cremate him and not have a funeral because it would be too much  
RazzleDazzle:im gonna be staying with him for a while 

Chaotic Bitches  
Hunkules:so we’re all at the cafe today right  
Hunkules:and shay, ez, axca and i are on break and we’re all talking about the next school year  
Hunkules:and ez jokingly tells axca to “get her head straight” and axca goes “my head is never straight” and we all start laughing  
Hunkules:and this middle aged mom comes running up to us SCREAMING about how she doesnt want there to be GAY hands on her kids food  
Shayed:she demands to speak to the manager and right as she says it my dear father walks in  
Shayed:asks whats wrong  
Shayed:when she tells him he gives her a look and he’s like  
Shayed:”ma’m this cafe is lgbtq+ friendly, i wont fire my daughter and her friends for a petty reason”  
Shayed:SO THIS BITCH TAKES HER KIDS AND SAYS SHE WONT EVER COME HERE AGAIN AND STORMS OUT  
Gremlin:good fucking riddance  
Shayed:like mam this is 2018  
Shayed:people are gay, deal with it  
Takashit:oh hey my slogan

 

Takashit:hi im tired and gay  
MattTheMeme:babe sleep  
Takashit:no  
MattTheMeme:shiro  
Takashit:NO  
MattTheMeme:Takashi  
Takashit:...but maaaaaaaaaatt  
MattTheMeme:Takashi Shirogane.  
Takashit:fiiiiine  
Takashit:but only if you get in bed with me >:(

RazzleDazzle > Gayknife  
RazzleDazzle:i love you  
RazzleDazzle:i love you i love you i love you  
RazzleDazzle:you’re going through a lot right now and i just want you to know what i fucking love you so much  
RazzleDazzle:im here for you, im going to be here for you every step of the way  
RazzleDazzle:im gonna keep saying that i love you because i want you to know that i love you so much  
RazzleDazzle:i want to help you cope, help you grieve, i dont want to see my beautiful prince sad  
RazzleDazzle:you’re so fucking strong and i know you can get through this  
RazzleDazzle:and i will help you get through this  
Gayknife:im crying tears of happiness cause i love you so much   
Gayknife:you’re an amazing bf <3  
RazzleDazzle:<3


	9. oh hey a nice soft chapter for once

RazzleDazzle:hey keiths coming back to the chat but like..dont make a big deal out of it and pretend its just a normal day  
Gremlin:anything for sir mullet  
MattTheMeme:GOOD MORNIIIIIIIIING  
MattTheMeme:MY LOVLEY HUSBAND JUST GOT HOME FROM HIS MORNING JOG AND I SAW HIM GET IN THE SHOWER AND I SAW GOD  
Gayknife:WHIPPED  
Alluring:”husband” yall arent even married yet  
MattTheMeme:stfu we will be soon   
Alluring:pidd  
RazzleDazzle:pidd  
Gayknife:pidd  
MattTheMeme:pidd  
Gremlin:pidd  
Hunkules:pidd  
Shayed:pidd  
Alluring:stfu

Takashit:i just got out the shower shdhd  
MattTheMeme:...brb  
Gremlin:gross  
MattTheMeme:piss  
Gremlin:piss  
Takashit:whats with the holts and piss?  
Gremlin:its a hOLT THING u wouldnt understand  
Takashit:i’ve known matt since kindergarten and you since birth i would understand  
Alluring:agdgd  
Gayknife:lances cat meowed and i thought she said “dad” and i cried  
Gayknife:iM A FaThEr nOW  
RazzleDazzle:babe omg  
Gayknife:..when can we adopt..  
RazzleDazzle:when we’re like older than we are  
Takashit:am i the godfather  
Hunketh:iM THE GODFATHER  
Hunketh:you come here..on the day of my daughters wedding?  
Gayknife:pfft  
Takashit:omfg

Shayed > Raxinthebox  
Shayed:RAAAAAAAX  
Raxinthebox:let me guess ur whipped  
Shayed:YES  
Shayed:HUNK.IS.SO.FUCKING.ADORABLE.I.LOVE.ONE.(1).MAN  
Shayed:HE BROUGHT FLOWERS FOR OUR DATE  
Shayed:I LOVE HIM  
Raxinthebox:jfc 

Chaotic Bitches  
Gayknife:so im on the couch at lances  
Gayknife:and he walks in the door with flowers and chocolates i love one (1) man  
RazzleDazzle:<3  
Gayknife:<3  
Takashit:WHIPPED  
Gayknife:shut up i love him

RazzleDazzle > Gayknife  
RazzleDazzle:date on the balcony tonight? <3  
Gayknife:of course <3  
RazzleDazzle:did u know you’re the cutest man alive  
Gayknife:hmmm last i checked you were  
RazzleDazzle:hahsgdgd i love youuuuuuu  
Gayknife:i love you too

Chaotic Bitches  
Alluring:all the couples are on date night  
Alluring:PIDGEON, GIRLS NIGHT?  
Pidgeon:YEET  
MattTheMeme:shiros in the bathroom but watch out for my sister, lura  
MattTheMeme:or else  
Alluring:it’ll be fine memethew now go back to kissing ur hubby or smthn


	10. yet another soft short chapter ( >:) )

Alluring:GOOD MORNING GAYS WHATS GOOD?  
Takashit:GOOD MORNING LURAAAAAA  
Gremlin:*pops up from trash can* hi  
Alluring:why are you in a trash can  
Gremlin:because  
RazzleDazzle:good morning  
Gayknife:HI GOOD MORNING LANCE IS HOT IM GAY  
RazzleDazzle:this is the man i plan to marry  
Hunkules:gagdgd

Gayknife > Hunkules  
Gayknife:hey i know it isnt really my place to ask but..how did lance get that scar?  
Gayknife:like that one giant one on his back that looks like a huge paint splatter?  
Hunkules:honestly i have no idea  
Hunkules:he went on vacation one time, remember? and he came back with that scar but didnt say anything  
Gayknife:yeah thats..weird  
Hunkules:hes aware that he has it but never said wbt

Chaotic Bitches  
Shayed:YALL  
Shayed:ONE MONTH UNTIL SCHOOL  
RazzleDazzle:AAAAAAAAAA  
Gayknife:OH BOY  
Hunkules:its..oh my god were FUCKING GRADUATING THIS YEAR  
Hunkules:im  
Hunkules:oh my god we’re all gonna be adults  
Takashit:and here comes the start of hello  
Shayed:gagsgd

TAKEOVER  
Alexplaydespacito:guess who got a boyfriend  
Gremlin:not your crusty ass  
Alexplaydespacito:fuck you  
Gremlin:nah im ace  
cupofjaiden:ur telling me alexs crysty ass got a bf?  
rainirainigoaway:crysty  
Alexplaydespacito:crysty  
Gremlin:crysty  
Iwonthesitatebitch:yall  
Iwonthesitatebitch:what the fuck  
Gremlin:hi reba welcome to hell  
Iwonthesitatebitch:you when we became friends  
Gremlin:mood

Chaotic Bitchss  
Alluring:i ate an entire bag of goldfish am i an icon yet  
RazzleDazzle:ur always an icon  
Gayknife:WE STAN AN ICON  
Takashit:lura i love you but what the fuck  
Alluring:listen, Takashi  
MattTheMeme:Takashi  
Takashi:yes matthew dearest? <33333  
MattTheMeme:<3  
Gremlin:WHIPPED  
Shayed:todays mood is: dead inside  
Takashit:my forever mood  
Hunketh:gOD MOOD  
Shayed:couple goals: both dead inside  
Gayknife:hagsgd  
Gayknife:i have to take a bath so ahshs byee  
RazzleDazzle:oh yeah so do i ;)  
Hunkules:oh my god  
RazzleDazzle:WE DONT DO ANYTHING LIKE /THAT/ IN IT DSDDFDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so the arcs?? ;)  
> 1\. Sendak, Morvok and Haxus  
> 2\. Shatt Proposal  
> 3\. Pidges Squad  
> 4.Keiths Dad  
> 5\. Lances Back Scar  
> 6\. _____  
> 7\. ____ ______


	11. An Unexpected Shatt Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh?? worm?? unexpected shatt proposal????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of the fic is based on smthn that actually happened w/ my friend group  
> ((jakepaulerbruh isnt his real username so ahdhd))

Shayed:GOOD MORNING EVERYONE I AM PISSED OFF AND HIGH ON COFFEE  
Shayed:I WAS PLAYING OW LAST NIGHT AND THIS DUDE MESSAGED ME  
Shayed:IT WAS GOING WELL AND WE WERE TALKING ABT OUR MAINS AND STUFF  
Shayed:AND HE GOES  
Shayed:”you have a boyfriend?”  
Shayed:and im like “yeah”  
Shayed:and he says shit like how hes a nice guy and how i was “leading him on” and im like ??? we were just talking about ow how was i leading you on??  
Hunkules:time to kill a bitch :)))))))))  
Shayed:THEN I GET A MESSAGE THIS MORNING  
Shayed:and he’s like “whats ur snapchat i want to talk to you”  
Hunkules:WHAT IS THIS FUCKERS SNAPCHAT  
Shayed:ITS JAKEPAULERBRUH  
Hunkules:...oh my god  
Gayknife:..jake paul fans?? in 2018???? tf????  
Hunkules:wHAT THE FUCK  
Hunkules:also shay is mine :)))) if this fucker wants her i will KILL HIM :)))))  
RazzleDazzle:oooh hunks jelly  
Hunkules:VERY JELLY

Gayknife:HOWDY YALL IM GAY FOR LANCE  
Hunkules:Keith oh my god

RazzleDazzle:i just ran a few miles in prep for track  
Gayknife:he currently has his shirt off and OH BOY  
Takashit:WHIPPED  
Alluring:oml  
Alluring:also holy fuck i miss track  
Alluring:longest run was fuckin uhh 10 miles  
RazzleDazzle:SHOW ME YOUR WAYS  
Alluring:lmao  
Alluring:i got long legs  
RazzleDazzle:us long leggys stick together

MattTheMeme:Shiro and i are on a daaate and we got this cute spot on the upstairs balcony of a resturant  
*MattTheMeme sent 1 photo*  
Takashit:we’re the only ones up here and its gREAT  
MattTheMeme:WE GET NICE QUALITY ALONE TIIIME  
Takashit: ;)))))  
Alluring:no doing the hankey pankey on the tables  
Shayed:oml

*Takashit sent 1 photo*  
Takashit:YALL!!!!????!!!!????!!!???  
MattTheMeme:<3  
Takashit:I HADNT EVEN BROUGHT THE RING YET(I SHOWED A PICTURE AND WAS ABOUT TO BUY IT NEXT PAYDAY) AND THIS FUCKER  
Takashit:AS IM LOOKING OUT THE BALCONY  
Takashit:GETS ON ONE KNEE AND SAYS “Takashi” IN /THAT/ VOICE  
Takashit:I TURN AROUND AND HES ON ONE KNEE  
Takashit:WITH A RING  
Gremlin:MATT YOU SMOOTH FUCKER  
RazzleDazzle:PLOT TWIST  
Gayknife:he was like “guys im gonna propose to matt” and matts like “nah hoe i got a trick up my sleeve”  
MattTheMeme:i told nobody >:)  
MattTheMeme:i brought the ring like two months prior  
MattTheMeme:kept it hidden(even when kashi would clean)  
MattTheMeme:made the reservation for tonight aND reserved the balcony spot for /us only/ because i wanted it to be just us for that special moment  
Takashit:oh my god you’re a sneak  
Takashit:i see how you and Pidge are siblings  
MattTheMeme:<3  
Takashit:<3  
Gremlin:he didnt even tell ME smh >:((  
MattTheMeme:>:))

Takashit > MattTheMeme  
Takashit:pssst  
Takashit:i love u <3  
MattTheMeme:i love u too <3  
Takashit:I DID NOT EXPECT THAT  
Takashit:i thought “oh it was just a nice dinner with a beautiful view with nobody else around :) how sweet of Matt”  
MattTheMeme:nyehehe  
MattTheMeme:i’m called “Og Gremlin Holt” for a reason

Shayed > Hunkules  
Shayed:I THINK YOU SCARED THE GUY OFF CAUSE HE BLOCKED ME AGSGSH  
Hunkules:lmaooooooo  
Shayed:”my boyfriends here to kick ur ass and chew gum and hes all out of gum”  
Hunkules:pfft  
Hunkules:also daaate toniiiight??? <3  
Shayed:uhhhh fuck yeah <3


	12. Memes and ROMELLE

Shayed:good morning  
Shayed:i’m off today yeet  
Hunkules:oh wow so am i   
RazzleDazzle:yeet so am i  
RazzleDazzle:im guessing hunk stayed the night at shays again  
Hunkules:maaaaaaybeeee  
*Shayed sent 1 photo*  
RazzleDazzle:KNEW IT  
Gayknife:good morning bitches and lance   
Gremlin:how dare  
Gayknife:lance is my bitch and only my bitch uwu  
RazzleDazzle:uwu  
Takashit:NO SEX IN MY LOBBY  
MattTheMeme:that isnt what u said last night kashi ;)))  
Gremlin:oh my god  
Alluring:i stg  
Hunkules:..i guess Shiro was in Matts lobby alright  
Takashit:HDGSGDGDGSB /TSUYOSHI/  
Hunkules:oh no he brought out the real name  
Takashit:Tsuyoshi  
Hunkules:daaaaaaad  
Takashit:Tsuyoshi.  
Hunkules:OTHER DAD BACK ME UP  
MattTheMeme:Takashi.  
Takashit:fiiiiiine  
Alluring:am i the vodka aunt  
Gremlin:ur the aunt who lets us stay up past our bedtime and do whatever we want  
Alluring:hELL YEAH  
Alluring:Matt, Kashi, square up  
RazzleDazzle:this whole group chat is a pile of flaming hot memes  
Alluring:finally the title is mentioned in the story  
Gayknife:ALLURA NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING  
RazzleDazzle:’LURA THE WALL WILL HEAR YOU

Shayed:why are cats so attached to my boyfriend  
Shayed:my cat just curled up on hunks shoulder and hISSED AT ME  
Shayed:I AM YOUR OWNER D:<  
Shayed:like ik hunk is cute but  
Hunkules:cats like me i guess  
Shayed:and so do i <3  
Hunkules:<3  
RazzleDazzle: :0 hunay being soft?  
Hunkules:eat me  
RazzleDazzle:im not into vore thanks  
Hunkules:OH MY GOD  
Shayed:heathens  
Hunkules:gOD this takes me back to the old golden trio days  
RazzleDazzle:remember jerry the snail  
Hunkules:he was a good snail  
Shayed:IM NOT OVER JERRY GETTING STOMPED ON  
RazzleDazzle:yeah, by you  
Shayed:HOW DARE  
Shayed:PISS  
RazzleDazzle:PISS YOU TOO  
Takashit:HEATHENS  
Takashit:>:( this is why im a college professor   
Alluring:takashi you work at target during the summer  
Takashit:Piss  
Alluring:eat my ass  
Takashit:no  
Takashit:if you guys get in the garrison you’ll be dealing with mE HA  
Gayknife:more like “why is professer shirogane eating ramen and crying in the corner for the 4th time this week and why is it such a mood”  
Takashit:LISTEN  
Gayknife:>:3  
Takashit:demon  
Gayknife:drink my piss  
RazzleDazzle:why does everyone like piss   
Gayknife:idk  
RazzleDazzle:”why is professer altea t-posing on the desk while screaming” “because shes dead inside” “oh worm same hat”  
Gremlin:LMAO  
Gayknife:Antok @ Kolivan:listen i know you love fruit loops but eating them every single day for breakfast and lunch wont help you, no i wont buy more fruit loops- kolivian i will break your credit card i stg  
RazzleDazzle:oh my god  
Alluring:old married couple right there  
Gayknife:disasters i tell u  
RazzleDazzle:hows living with your teachers?  
Gayknife:shhshd its funny and akward  
Gayknife:im so used to seeing him at school so  
RazzleDazzle:when i came over they wouldnt stop staring at us  
Gayknife:”gUYS WE WONT DO ANYTHING”

 

*Alluring added Romyelling to Chaotic Bitches*  
Alluring:MY COUSIN, EVERYBODY  
Romyelling:what up bitches  
*Shayed sent 5 photos*  
Alluring:sHAY WHY  
*RazzleDazzle sent 1 video*  
*Gremlin sent 20 photos*  
Alluring:GUYS PLS  
Romyelling:ah, my home  
*Romyelling sent 10 photos*  
Gremlin:ALLURA U NEVER TOLD US UR COUSIN WAS A MEMER  
Alluring:>:((  
RazzleDazzle:ONE OF US  
MattTheMeme:ONE OF US  
Shayed:ONE OF US  
Alluring:i regret  
Romyelling:too bad im here to cause chaos and be gay  
Alluring:cousin dearest :)))))   
Romyelling:yeeeeesss??  
Alluring:i want to STRANGLE YOU  
Romyelling:you love me  
Alluring:no i dont  
Romyelling:yes you do  
MattTheMeme:/cousins/

Romyelling:catch me drinking scorching hot coffee in the afternoon  
MattTheMeme:m E  
Romyelling:also is that golden boy takashi shirogane i see?  
Takashit:the one and only  
Gayknife:shiro is not a golden boy hes a hEATHEN who drinks all my chocolate milk when he visits my house  
Takashit:stfu you have no home anymore  
RazzleDazzle:-redflag-  
Hunkules:ROMELLE DO YOU HAVE EMBARRASING STORIES ABOUT DEAREST LURA   
Romyelling:>:)))  
Romyelling:so back when lura dearest and i were younger(like..13-14?) she tried to flirt with a girl by wearing like five coats of perfume  
Alluring:listen she was cute  
Romyelling:nobody could stand near you  
Alluring:piss  
Romyelling:piss

RazzleDazzle > Gayknife  
RazzleDazzle:you okay after shiros..comment?  
Gayknife:kinda upset about it  
Gayknife:like i know he didnt mean it and was caught up in the moment but  
RazzleDazzle:i should probably tell you this now, but whenever theres a topic that needs to be changed hunk, myself or shay just use -redflag-  
Gayknife:that sounds good  
Gayknife:i think shiro was confused when you said that but

Chaotic Bitches  
Alluring:yALL  
Alluring:squad icecream hangout??  
Shayed:IM IN  
RazzleDazzle:HELL YEAH  
Takashit:why not?  
Alluring:ROMELLE ARE YOU IN TOWN?  
Romyelling:FUCK YEAH  
Alluring:YEET LETS GO

RazzleDazzle > Gayknife  
RazzleDazzle:we should do that cliche sharing a milkshake thing  
Gayknife:u cheesy fuck i love it lets do it

Alluring:my mice wont stop chittering  
Romyelling:”what u want u lil bitches”  
Alluring:i said that and one of them screeched  
Hunkules:lmao  
Hunkules:”allura u lil bitch feed us”  
Alluring:I FED THEM

*RazzleDazzle sent 10 photos*  
RazzleDazzle:look at my pretty boyf who makes my heart go uwu  
Gremlin:whipped  
RazzleDazzle:I LOVE HIM  
RazzleDazzle:HES SO PRETTY

Gremlin:hi i put upgrades on my son  
*Gremlin sent 1 photo*  
MattTheMeme:Katherine  
MattTheMeme:have you slept at all?  
Gremlin:...no  
MattTheMeme:sleep  
Gremlin:no  
MattTheMeme:Katie.  
RazzleDazzle:Pidge  
Gremlin:yeeees?  
RazzleDazzle:as ur honorary older brother figure i demand you to sleep

Gremlin > Romyelling  
Gremlin:so you said you’re a fellow hacker? >:)  
Romyelling:>:)  
Gremlin:you know sendick?  
Romyelling:oh yeah, that fucking dickwad  
Gremlin:you think you could help me..find some dirt on him?  
Romyelling:FUCK YEAH  
Romyelling:how do u want to do that? meet up or video call?  
Gremlin:uhh we can video call while finding dirt  
*voice call with Gremlin and Romyelling 3:28:19*

Chaotic Bitches  
Gremlin:we have some dirt on sendick


	13. some light angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle and Pidge have dirt + soft klance + shennanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some /implied/ nsfw in here but if you dont want to see it its after shiro says “siblings or cousins? nobody can tell the difference” about allura and romelle + romelle and allura explaining their family tree lmao
> 
> also..the scars acknowledged??

Hunkules:YOU HAVE DIRT ON SENDICK?  
Romyelling:with the help of me ;))  
Alluring.SPILL THE TEA COUSIN DEAREST  
Romyelling:okay so first we were able to erm..hack into his private messages  
Gremlin:we found some disturbing shit about what they wanted to do to lgbt+ kids  
*Gremlin sent 5 photos*  
Gayknife:OH MY GOD  
RazzleDazzle:”Kolivians grandson or whatever, he and his boyfriend need to go”  
Alluring:hold on  
Alluring:sent this to dad

BOE + Teacher Squad + Krolia  
youjustgotalfored:so  
*youjustgotalfored sent 5 photos*  
tiktokantok:YO WHAT THE FUCK??  
whythefuckyoukrolyin:THOSE FUCKERS NEED TO 1) BE FIRED IMMEDIATELY AND 2) STAY FAR AWAY FROM MY SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND  
kolidont:oh god  
kolidont:i knew sendak, morvok and haxus were bad before but..  
blablablaytz:uh..wow. this was a wake up call alright, holy hell  
acethace:HOLY SHIT  
ulazyboy:KICK.THEM.OUT.  
blablablaytz:^^^  
grygayn:WHAT THE FUCK???  
youjustgotalfored:i’m getting the cops  
trihairgel:good idea

Chaotic Bitches  
*RazzleDazzle changed Chaotic Bitches to School Squad*  
RazzleDazzle:im already getting back to school ads  
Gayknife:same  
Takashit:Matt, Allura, i’ll be seeing you in campus >:D  
Alluring:>:D  
Gremlin:HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT MY HOES  
Takashit:language  
Gremlin:says the guy with the username “takashit”  
Takashit:sush  
Gremlin:no u  
Shayed: :0 im a hoe now?  
Shayed:hey hunk if i was a gardner than you’d be my hoe ;))))  
Hunkules:...why  
Shayed:because  
Romyelling:ah, young love  
Romyelling:gross  
Gremlin:DID WE JUST BECOME BESTIES???  
Romyelling:YES WE DID  
Gayknife:hi my name is keith and u know who i love??  
Hunkules:lance  
Gremlin:lance  
Shayed:lance  
Takashit:lance  
MattTheMeme:lance  
Alluring:lance  
Romyelling:lance  
RazzleDazzle:me  
Gayknife:CORRECT  
Gayknife:beautiful boy!!! wonderful boy!!! im love!!!!  
Gayknife:me??? loving lance on main??? its more likely than you think  
RazzleDazzle:baaaaaabe im blushing  
Romyelling:are they always like this?  
Alluring:...yeah  
Gayknife:shhhh i love him  
Gayknife:hE IS MY WOOOOOORLD  
RazzleDazzle:I LOVE KEITH KOGAAAAANEE  
Gayknife:I LOVE LANCE MCCLAIIIIIIN  
Gremlin:dorks

Alluring:cousin dearest is at my house and she drank the last of my wine so i stole her phone and hid it somehehehrhd  
Alluring:ALLURA YOU BINCH SHDGBMAKAKAKJSJDH  
Romyelling:hi i have my phone back  
Alluring:fight me  
Romyelling:no u  
Takashit:siblings or cousins? nobody can tell the difference  
Alluring:well like  
Alluring:half cousin  
Alluring:my uncle is her dad but her mom is my uncles second ex but shes still my cousin cause shes a BINCH  
Romyelling:BINCH  
Alluring:basically though  
Alluring:my uncle(who isnt REALLY my uncle, but he’s close with my father) married this one woman- didnt work out- then got with anothee woman- they divorced and they also had romelle who was his ex’s from another marrige  
Alluring:my uncle realized he was bi- now he is my not-uncle cause hes dating my dad  
Alluring:and romelle is like my cousin but half cousin i guess?  
Romyelling:its weird absgd

Gayknife:hey shiro  
Gayknife:guess what?  
Takashit:what?  
Gayknife:piss  
Takashit:WHATS WITH EVERYONE ANS PISS  
Gremlin:whats with matt saying “oh takashiiiiii~“ or “SHIRO!”  
Gremlin:and whats with keith always wearing lances jacket and turning the collar up cause he doesnt want anyone to see his hickeys?? ;))  
RazzleDazzle:PIDGE  
MattTheMeme:KATIE  
Gremlin:>:3  
Gayknife:OH MY GOD  
Takashit:....matthew and i have been called out  
Takashit:also this boy is red as a pepper  
*Takashit sent 1 photo*  
MattTheMeme:k A t I e H o L t  
Gremlin:M a T t H e W h O l T UWUWUWUWUWUWU  
Romyelling:/siblings/

Romyelling:cashier was a hot girl and i almost said “can you scan my number”  
Alluring:lesbian disaster  
Romyelling:lura dearest  
Romyelling:gIRLS ARE HOT

RazzleDazzle:so im at the store with Veronica, Marco and Luis, right?  
RazzleDazzle:now V is a disaster lesbian, i’m a disaster bi, Luis is a disaster gay and i know Marco is bi as well  
RazzleDazzle:Luis tells me to keep my head straight and i say “thats impossible, nothing about me is straight” and Luis just goes “...mood”  
Romyelling:what is..straight?  
Gayknife:MOOD  
RazzleDazzle:AND THIS FUCKING REDNECK GUY  
RazzleDazzle:OVERHEARS THIS AND RUNS UP TO OUR CART SCREAMING ABOUT HOW GAY PEOPLE ARE RUINING THIS COUNTRY  
RazzleDazzle:he then says something about immagrants  
RazzleDazzle:v, marco, luis and i share a look  
RazzleDazzle:and v quietly goes “well..you’re not gonna like this”  
Gayknife:WE STAN A QUEEN  
RazzleDazzle:so marco just starts talking in spanish  
RazzleDazzle:and that makes the guy MORE MAD  
RazzleDazzle:so he starts tearing shit up and security comes  
Gremlin:his logic is basically “i’m going to rip apart these things that i’ll have to eventually pay for because a boy likes boys and was born in cuba”  
RazzleDazzle:BASICALLY  
RazzleDazzle:he was then kicked out and he had to pay for the shit he destroyed :)  
Takashit:ffs the fact that grown adults throw tantrums because some boys like to kiss boys and some girls like to kiss girls is insane  
Takashit:like; there are child preadators out there and these assholes are like “wE nEeD To GeT RiD of GaY PpL BeCAuSE ItS RuInING OuR CoUntRY”  
Gayknife:my boyfriend and future in-laws are sAVAGES  
Gayknife:I LOVE IT  
Gayknife:also yeah; theres worse shit in the world and these grown ass adults with beer bellies who live in trailer parks and have 4 kids from 4 different people are crying because gay people exist and people come here from other countries  
MattTheMeme:i have relatives on facebook who post shit like “remember when marriage was between a MAN and a WOMAN, when america was AMERICAN(which..not true because people were immigrating still back then) etc.” everywhere and i posted on my great aunts post “you know you have lgbtq+ great-neices and nephews right?” and she blocked me ahehd  
Alluring:LMAOO

Shayed > RazzleDazzle  
Shayed:hey dude i gotta ask you something  
Shayed:i noticed you got a huge scar on your back- kinda looks like a paint splatter-  
RazzleDazzle:oh..yeah  
RazzleDazzle:okay  
RazzleDazzle:so..there was an explosion  
RazzleDazzle:my cousin was standing near it and i  
RazzleDazzle:jumped in front of her  
RazzleDazzle:and got hit  
RazzleDazzle:i never..wanted to tell anyone about it  
RazzleDazzle:not hunk or you or keith  
Shayed:holy shit lance i had no idea

RazzleDazzle > Hunkules > Gayknife  
*RazzleDazzle sent 1 photo*  
Gayknife:babe...  
RazzleDazzle:i  
RazzleDazzle:i thought people would think less of me  
Gayknife:babe  
Gayknife:if anyone thinks less of you because you saved your damn cousins life i will fight you  
Gayknife:who gives a shit about your scars, you’re /beautiful/  
RazzleDazzle:i love you  
Gayknife:i love you too


	14. the squad screams over hs + soft klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft klance + the squad recites musical lyrics

Hunkules:GOOD MORNING BITCHES ITS PRE SCHOOL STRESS TIME  
RazzleDazzle:GOD SAME  
Shayed:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Gremlin:GUYS ITS THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING  
Gremlin:WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL UP  
Shayed:BC SCHOOL STARTS SOON AND I AM STRESSED OUT  
RazzleDazzle:HOW.THE.FUCK.ARE.WE.SENIORS.  
Shayed:I.DONT.KNOW.  
Hunkules:oh my god we’re fucking graduating this year  
Hunkules:OH MY GOD WE’RE FUCKING GRADUATING THIS YEAR  
Shayed:WHAT THE FUCK  
Shayed:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
RazzleDazzle:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hunkules:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Gremlin:oh my god im a sophmore  
Gremlin:how did we get so old?????

Senior Squad  
Stickass:im currently screaming  
Beezor:oh big mood babe  
Catlady:IM FUCKING LOOOOOOOOOOSING IT  
RazzleDazzle:fuck it lemme add the mermaids  
*RazzleDazzle added LetTheBodiesHitTheFlor, FantasticPlax, BlumBlum and SwirlySwirn to Senior Squad*  
LetTheBodiesHitTheFlor:current mood?  
RazzleDazzle:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
FluffyBoi:oh boy mood  
FantasticPlax:guys this is our last year  
FantasticPlax:i feel like...we are The Senior Squad  
SwirlySwirn:its our time to shine now bitches  
Shayed:and then the underclassmen  
Shayed:those kids will take over the school for the next three years  
FluffyBoi:we’re gonna paint a rainbow over the school and the underclassmen will look in awe at our lgbt+ fabulousness  
Shayed:we’re gonna be legends  
RazzleDazzle:MEMEING LEGENDS  
Beezor:HELL YEAH  
LetTheBodiesHitTheFlor:our last day we need to throw memes everywhere  
CatLady:LET THE CLASS OF ‘19 BE KNOWN AS THE BEST CLASS  
LetTheBodiesHitTheFlor:WHOS READY TO PULL AN ALL.FUCKIN.NIGHTER.  
RazzleDazzle:U KNOW I AM BINCH  
LetTheBodiesHitTheFloor:YEET

School Squad  
Takashit:children  
Takashit:why were you up at 3am  
Hunkules:because  
Shayed:because  
Gremlin:because  
RazzleDazzle:because  
Takashit:i stg  
Alluring:honestly mood  
MattTheMeme:Katie Holt  
Gremlin:Matthew Holt  
MattTheMeme:do i need to go home to make you sleep :)))  
Gremlin:no  
Gayknife:good morning bitches and my beautiful perfect angel prince  
RazzleDazzle:<3  
Takashit:WHIPPED  
RazzleDazzle:my sweet darling angel cinnamonbun prince!!!  
Gayknife:i love youuuuuu  
RazzleDazzle:i love you tooooo  
Gayknife:i want to hold ur hand and kiss you  
RazzleDazzle:i want to do the same :0  
Gayknife:screw the government we’re gay lets get married yeehaw  
RazzleDazzle:guys he’s so romantic :,)  
Gremlin:”yeehaw”  
RazzleDazzle:TAKE ME AWAY  
Gayknife:get on my motorcycle and lets ride into the sunset  
Alluring:is this one of those cheesey romcom movies  
RazzleDazzle:yes  
Romyelling:bio mom gives me random cliche movies and books every Christmas and on my birthday  
Romyelling:i just shove them in a box and keep em in the closet  
Alluring:all of them are the same tbh  
Romyelling:”bad boy and geek girl”  
Alluring:although grease is a bop  
MattTheMeme:grease is a total bop  
*Alluring changed Romyelling’s name to Binch*  
Binch:how dare  
Alluring::))))

Shayed:lol i havent done school shopping yet  
Shayed:i have like 2 binders and a notebook lol  
Hunkules:RIP DIP POTATO CHIP  
Shayed:huuuuuuuuuuuuunk?  
Hunkules:shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?  
Shayed:can you get me school supplies lol  
Hunkules:if i get cuddles in return ;3  
Shayed:dEAL  
Takashit:who else is procrastinating on school shopping?  
Gayknife:*raises hand*  
Takashit:KEITH  
Gayknife:LISTEN DAD  
Takashit:jfc keith  
Takashit:go to target  
Gayknife:no  
RazzleDazzle:keith go to target  
Gayknife:okay :)  
Takashit:i  
Takashit:what kind of fuckery is this  
Gayknife:you wouldnt understand its lOvE  
Takashit:shut it keefers  
Gayknife:shewwo uwu piss  
*Takashit kicked Gayknife from School Squad*  
RazzleDazzle:how dare >:0  
*RazzleDazzle added Gayknife to School Squad*  
Gayknife:thank u bae  
Takashit:keith ironically said bae  
Gremlin:keith you called ur boyfriend shit  
Gayknife:S H U T  
Gremlin:NEVER  
Gayknife:>:(  
Gremlin:>:)  
Alluring:lmao kashi, matt, remember the time we went shopping at 11pm the day before school started to get school supplies  
Takashit:LMAO YEAH  
MattTheMeme:We all had our starbs and sang along to high school musical in the car  
Alluring:it was wILD  
MattTheMeme:WHAT TEAM??  
Alluring:WILDCATS  
Takashit:WILDCATS  
Gayknife:oh my god  
Alluring:BOP BOP BOP BOP TO THE TOP  
Takashit:BABY BABY BABY OOOOOH LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOO I THOUGHT YOU’D ALWAYS BE MINE  
Alluring:oh my /god/  
Takashit:WRONG SONG  
RazzleDazzle:baby was a /bop/   
Takashit:IT WAS  
Gremlin:hecking nerds  
MattTheMeme:WHAT ABOUT ME AND YOU WHAT ABOUT ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH  
Takashit:IM TALKING YOU AND ME, IN THE SUMMER OF 83  
RazzleDazzle:*GASP*  
MattTheMeme:..that was one hell of a fishing trip  
Shayed:TAKASHI SHIROGANE IS GOING HO-O-O-ME  
MattTheMeme:it must be nice, it must be nice to have shirogane on your side-  
Hunkules:ANGELICAAAAAA  
RazzleDazzle:ELIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Gremlin:aND PEGGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a musical bitch lmao


	15. SCHOOL STARTS SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad once again freaks over school + high school musical refrences

RazzleDazzle:school starts in two weeks  
Gremlin:DONT REMIND ME  
Gayknife: :)  
Gayknife:hahaha HSM LIED TO ME  
Shayed:HSM LIED TO ALL OF US  
RazzleDazzle:WE DONT HAVE MUSICALS IN THE MIDDLE OF TRACK NOW DO WE???  
Gayknife:WE DONT JUMP INTO SONG AT RANDOM TIMES NOW DO WE??  
RazzleDazzle:AAAAAAAAAAA  
Hunkules:shay,,,we gotta go our own way  
Shayed:TSUYOSHI, DONT DO THIS TO ME  
Hunkules:bshshdg  
MattTheMeme:shiro are you the...troy to my gabriella  
Takashit:oh my god  
Hunkules:lance will you  
Hunkules:*drops on one knee*  
Hunkules:be the troy to my chad  
RazzleDazzle: :0 YES!!!!  
Gayknife:smh hunk stole my man  
Hunkules:shay will you  
Hunkules:be the-*SHOT*  
Shayed:MY BELOVED HAS FALLEN >:0  
Shayed:WHOMSTDVE  
Gayknife:the prince keith has taken revenge on the brave knight hunk for stealing his true love  
Shayed:the commoner shay charges at prince keith with the sword of his deceased true love “YOUR TRUE LOVE IS DEAD”  
Gremlin:DRAMATIC  
Gayknife:the prince falls to his knees “MY LOVE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”  
Shayed:>:D  
RazzleDazzle:oh my god  
Hunkules:can you believe we’re adults  
Shayed:no  
Alluring:oh my god  
RazzleDazzled:..how will we make it  
Shayed:WE’LL HAVE EACHOTHER  
Hunkules:TILL DEATH  
Gayknife:god i want to be stuck with you dorks for eternity   
Shayed:we are best friends til the end  
Gremlin:hell yeah we are  
RazzleDazzle:oh my god everythings getting soft  
RazzleDazzle:i love it  
Alluring:LISTEN UP IDIOTS  
Alluring:NO MATTER THE COLLEGES WE GO TO, PATHS IN LIFE WE TAKE, WE STICK TOGETHER  
MattTheMeme:we’re a pack  
MattTheMeme:shiro being the leader lion  
MattTheMeme:and pidge being the small lion we all love  
Gremlin:i love you too, heathen  
Takashit:WHAT TEAM?  
Gremlin:VOLTRON  
Takashit:I SAID../WHAT TEAM?/  
Gayknife:VOLTRON!!!!!!  
Takashit:FUCK YEAH  
RazzleDazzle:yall we’re a family  
RazzleDazzle:a crazy family  
Gremlin:haha yall cant get rid of me >:D  
MattTheMeme:why would we want to?  
Gremlin:YALL,,,,,  
MattTheMeme:>:3 love u sis <3  
Gremlin:hnng <3   
RazzleDazzle:the holts???? being loving siblings??????  
Gremlin:we love eachother  
MattTheMeme:sometimes  
Gremlin:lmfao  
RazzleDazzle:pidge, we’re passing down the lunch table to you and your squad  
RazzleDazzle:treat it well, lord knows we havent  
Gayknife:LMAO  
Hunkules:will our football team still suck?  
RazzleDazzle:WE HAVENT WON A GAME SINCE 1995 OF COURSE WE WILL  
Gremlin:PFFT  
RazzleDazzle:i go to the games to see my besties and the love of my life in the marching band <3  
Gremlin:WHIPPED  
RazzleDazzle:but god if they /win/ a game i’ll be suprised  
Takashit:god mood

Gayknife > RazzleDazzle   
Gayknife:babe..i want to be with you..and only you  
RazzleDazzle:oml did you quote hsm at me  
Gayknife:yes  
RazzleDazzle:well i want to spend the rest of my life with you, i want to call you my husband one day and be able to wake up next to you everyday <3  
Gayknife:i want to wake up everyday knowing that you’re my husband <3  
RazzleDazzle:i want to love you til the end of time  
Gayknife:i’ll love you for eternity <3  
RazzleDazzle:<3  
Gayknife:i cant wait to start a family with you  
RazzleDazzle:god i want to marry you right now  
Gayknife:WE GOT A FEW YEARS  
RazzleDazzle:BUT WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN

School Squad  
RazzleDazzle:HUNK IF YOU WERE IN CHOIR WE COULD DO A DUET TO “THE BOYS ARE BACK” FROM HSM  
Hunkules:oml yes  
RazzleDazzle:THE BOYS ARE BACK  
Hunkules:THE BOYS FT. THEIR CUTE DORKS  
Shayed:hmm i think you’re talking about yourself there honeybuns >:3 <3  
Hunkules:>:0 <3  
RazzleDazzle:”honeybuns” im dying  
Gayknife:sweetiepie honeybunch~  
RazzleDazzle:yes snookums???  
MattTheMeme:YALL AND YOUR CHEESY NICKNAMES  
Takashit:my beautiful angel prince~  
MattTheMeme:takashiiiiiiii  
Takashit:yes my snuggle bear?~  
MattTheMeme:TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Alluring:oh no more flirting  
Takashit:<3  
Takashit:shhh i love him  
Alluring:piss  
Takashit:no

Takashit:matt should our first dance be hsm  
MattTheMeme:..oh my god  
Gremlin:i dare you to make one song during the wedding a hsm song  
Takashit:WE’LL DO IT  
Alluring:oh my god

RazzleDazzle:haha  
RazzleDazzle:this year will murder me  
RazzleDazzle:gonna waltz into kolivans class and we’re all going to make fun of him for whatever new pop singer he stans, then i’m gonna go into thace’s room and we’re all going to laugh at him for saying “yoted”  
Gayknife:he stans nick jonas  
RazzleDazzle:oh my god  
RazzleDazzle:he stans a new singer each year  
Shayed:RIP  
Hunkules:god it will /not/ be the same without them when we graduate  
Gremlin:it wont be the same without /you/ when you graduate  
Gremlin:KLANCE AND HUNAY WILL BE GONE  
Gremlin:HUNK AND HIS AMAZING HUGS WILL BE GONE  
Gremlin:LANCE AND HIS BROTHERLY ATTITUDE TOWARDS ALL THE UNDERCLASSMEN WILL BE GONE  
Gremlin:KEITH AND HIS COOL ASS MOTORCYCLE AND HIS COOL LEATHER JACKET WILL BE GONE  
RazzleDazzle:i wont miss the cold hallway for sure  
Hunkules:OH GOD THE COLD HALLWAY  
Gremlin:OH FUCK I HAVE A CLASS UP THERE  
RazzleDazzle:RIP PIDGE  
Gremlin:no longer will keith and lance sneak into the bathroom 3rd period to make out  
Gayknife:am i being called out  
Gremlin:yes  
RazzleDazzle:haha :3c  
Gayknife:look at my boyfriend he looks like a fucking model  
Takashit:once again, whipped


End file.
